


First to Fall

by StripesnBooks



Series: Vacation Game [1]
Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StripesnBooks/pseuds/StripesnBooks
Summary: Dating five incubi was never boring. But when Mika gets two tickets for a cruise in a month’s time, she devises a game: no touching, no energy drain. The last one to give in gets to go with her. The boys agreed. But Mika would not go easy on them.





	First to Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Dating five incubi was never boring. But when Mika gets two tickets for a cruise in a month’s time, she devises a game: no touching, no energy drain. The last one to give in gets to go with her. The boys agreed. But Mika would not go easy on them.

Sam was out in the backyard, going through the movements of Thai chi. It had only been two days since this bet had started, but she was already getting to him. And it didn’t help that she wasn’t as physical with Sam as the others to begin with. He had been exercising in all his free time to try and distract himself. The problem was, between his police work and his exercising, he was using up a lot of energy. And not enough to be easily replenished by food, no matter how much of the damn stuff he ate. And whenever she was in the same room as him, as any of them, she would flirt. She would use that deep, alluring voice that she normally reserved for more intimate situation. She purposefully wore more revealing clothes. And fuck, that girl was making sex jokes half the time she spoke now. She was fucking playing with them. She made sure they knew exactly what they were missing. It was infuriating. But Sam couldn’t help but get horny, get played, so easily, every damn time. Sam punched a tree in frustration, knocking off bark and leaving a bare spot. He groaned. If James noticed, he’d throw a fit. Sam went inside. He was not very good at conserving his energy.

It only took one more day. Dinner was done. Mika had eaten slowly, making eye contact at just the right moments. Sam had growled and excused himself early. And in this case, excusing himself meant knocking the chair down and sulking away. When dinner ended, Mika found him outside her door, leaning against the wall.  
“Hey,” she said, amused and curious.  
Sam’s face was dark. “Fine,” was all he said. Mika raised and eyebrow. In a flash, Sam had her pinned against the wall. “You win,” he growled, “I give.” He grabbed her chin a bit forcefully. “You’d better stop me now if you’re not ready. Hells, Stop me any time you’re not...” Mika looked into his eyes, and saw the hunger and restraint. She nodded with a sly smile.  
“I understand, Sam.”  
And then he was kissing her. His eyes glowed, and her body responded wonderfully. As they kissed, she found she couldn’t close her eyes, their gazes locked. She could feel some loss of energy even as his tongue slipped into her mouth. Sam was never the best with his tongue, but it still stoked the fire deep in her gut. Her arms wrapped around his back, and he growled into their kiss. She felt him grind needily against her, and he clumsily reached out to open the door to her bedroom. As he got the door open, he hauled her over his shoulder and carried her into the room. She giggled as he slammed the door behind them, and he practically threw her on the bed. She didn’t mind. She had gotten them all riled up to begin with for a reason. He pounced on top of her, diving back into the kiss. She pulled him closer as their lips moved together, passionate and desperate. His hands roamed over her body, stroking her arms, chest, stomach, hips. His touch was oh-so gentle, completely opposite of his kissing. He pulled back from the kiss, and put his face on the pillow next to her.  
“Mika,” he whispered, “I want... more. Can I...”  
“Yes,” she growled sensually. It pushed him over the edge. He clumsily shoved her shirt off, taking her bra with it. He ran his hands over her breasts, this time rougher. He groped at them, feeling their softness give way under his movements. He loved feeling her. Her breasts, her stomach, her arms... he kissed down her neck and to her breasts. He sucked above her left breast, leaving a bright 赤い mark. She moaned in return. “Uhh... Sam...” her noises spurred him on. Her left marks on her neck, breasts, and stomach. She curled her hands in his hair, groaning. Her legs moved to wrap around him, and he ground against her again. Mika was excited, and slightly nervous. She hadn’t often been intimate with Sam, and had never gotten him this worked up before. He seemed to alternate between fits of passion and restraint. He ground against him more, hoping he would take it as a sign to continue.  
He pulled off of her and undid the buttons on her pants. As he undid the zipper, he looked up at her with a cocky grin. He put his fingers down to her sensitive area, where her panties were completely soaked. He gently rubbed, earning moans of pleasure. “Ah... Ah!” he rubbed more vigorously, dipping as close as he could get to her opening. “Nhhh! Too much!” he slowed down.  
“Sorry,” he mumbled. He was embarrassed. It was the rare occasion where he got to be this intimate with her, and he was already messing it up. He was a bit reassured when her moans picked up again. Heightening in volume and pitch. When he was satisfied, he stopped. She protested, but he pulled her pants and underwear down, before taking off his own shirt. He moved back up to face her, and, taking a hold of her, flipped her to be on top of him. “Well,” he asked, “Do I get any special attention?” his hunger had been satisfied, but now he was merely basking in the pleasure of touching her and being touched. She touched his chest, pinching at his nipples. His hands were on her back and in her hair. He pulled her face down to his skin. He was a bit rough, but again she didn’t mind. She licked over his abs. startled, he jerked her face up to meet his own. He paused for a moment before kissing her again, the passion and need renewed. “Mika...” her name escaper his lips like a prayer. “Would you help me with something?” He thrusted against her. She moved down with a grin and took his pants off.  
“Missed something,” he said.  
“Oh, did i?” she moved her hands over his boner, the thin layer of fabric the only thing separating them from the skin-on-skin contact he desperately desired. He moaned and she egged him on, stroking more vigorously but avoiding the tip. He thrust, trying to get what he wanted, but she denied him. Finally, he sat up with a grunt, grabbed her hand, and forced her to touching him. He fell back down with a groan.  
“Ugh... Mika, please...” she acquiesced. She pulled off his boxers, freeing his throbbing member. She ran her hand along his smooth skin. “Aaaaah!” he grabbed her hips and guided her to straddle him. He gently lowered her onto him. She was soaking and oh so ready, but there was still room to stretch. She gasped as he entered her. He pulled her down too quickly for her liking, and she gave a short scream as her inner walls were forced to expand. She rode him with help from his thrusts, their moans matching the rhythm of their movements. She ran out of energy and sat with him inside her, panting. He flipped her over and went harder and faster. She screamed, relishing every second, the rough friction absorbing all her attention. “M-Mika!” he screamed her name.  
“Not yet!” she screamed back. He did his best to slow down, and she thanked him with a growl of pleasure. “Uhn.. Auuuh!” she came closer. Sam put in a burst of energy, shoving deep inside her, and her walls clenched around his dick as she came. He no longer held back, and quickly followed her climax with his own. With one final shove, his seed burst into her. He lay panting on top of her. She was out of breath herself. He kissed her gently on the top of her hed.  
“Have a good time, doofus?” He asked gently.  
She pulled his face to meet hers and kissed him on the lips. “We’ll work on your kissing, but of course.”  
“Hey! What’s wrong with my kissing!” he playfully pulled her close and tapped his finger to her lips.  
“Always room for improvement,” she replied with a smile. She snuggled against his chest. He made her feel safe. She decided his face might be nice to wake up next to.


End file.
